


The Pen

by gostkings



Category: Danganronpa, New Danganronpa V3
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Thief!Ouma, ouma is gay and no one can change my thoughts on that, this is probably super ooc forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostkings/pseuds/gostkings
Summary: "Ouma?" The person suddenly says, caught off guard. "Holy shit."This person knows who he is?Before they can retreat, Ouma's hand flashes out and grabs their wrist. His purple eyes meet dull amber and he gasps, letting go.





	The Pen

The thief deftly crosses the casino, using the tables and machines to hop over the security guard's heads. In his bag was a jewel worth millions of dollars, and he wasn't going to spend a single dollar on himself. It'd be going to orphanages.  
Once gracefully hopping out the window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere, a weight presses down on him, forcing him to the  ground. They pat him down for bombs(undesirable, really, but it is his fault for being caught) and take the jewel. The thief lets out a short hiss as they take off his mask, revealing his identity.  
"Don't try anything! We've got you surrounded!" A man yells, the thief can see the spit fly from his mouth.  
"Oh, no, it is I who have you surrounded, sir," The thief says coolly, as if he didn't care. They didn't get any photographs of his identity yet. He still had a chance. The guard let go of him to look around wildly, trying to find who surrounded them. The thief takes his chance to bow elegantly, his cape extending behind him in a flourish.  
"Audieu!" He chirps, snatching his mask back. He then turns his attention to the detective.  
The detective had been on his case for months, years even, trying to catch him and always knowing just where he'd raid.  
"Sayonara, my beloved detective!" He waves, causing the similarly masked detective to lunge, trying to catch the thief's cape. His hand presses into the thief's side, and the thief swears he felt something in the detective's hand.  
The thief quickly jumps back, flipping onto a car. He then takes that chance to jump onto a wall behind him and run. He speaks into his walkie, telling the drivers to get the car started.  
The thief hops into the car and pulls his hood off. The car takes off without hesitation.  
"Wow, supreme leader, that was amazing!" Someone in the back of the truck called.  
Oh. Right. The kid.  
"Ah, it's no stress at all!~" The thief then removes his mask, trusting in the darkened windows to conceal his identity. The driver looks over before returning his eyes to the road.  
"You totally distracted them!! Woaaah!"  
"It wasn't much," the thief lies, leaning back and putting his feet on the dashboard. He yawns, feeling the sweat still on the back of his neck. He was worried then, but he'd never let it show.  
The kid in the back looks at him in awe, filling the thief with a warm feeling. Supreme leaders don't show these feelings. He doesn't smile or react back to the kid. His head turns to look out the window, the trees and bushes rolling by in a blur. The thief stretches, bored out of his mind. He finds himself falling asleep.

The thief wakes up in his private room. Oh, someone must have taken him here.  
He failed the mission.  
He failed, he never failed before. The realization took over him like a knife to the stomach. What the hell would his men think of him now? Weak? His thoughts are interrupted by a squeaking noise. His eyes flit to the window, slowly opening up. He shuts his eyes and pretends to sleep. If this person was here to kill him, he'd take them by surprise instead of their intentions.  
The person hops into the room, feet touching the ground with slight taps. They're bad at stealth, the thief noticed, as the person slowly made their way across the room.  
"Ouma?" The person suddenly says, caught off guard. "Holy shit."  
This person knows who he is?  
Before they can retreat, Ouma's hand flashes out and grabs their wrist. His purple eyes meet dull amber and he gasps, letting go.  
"Shuichi?" Oh fuck.  
"Oh, you found my house!" Ouma tries to play it off.  
"You lead..."  
"Duh, I'm the ultimate Supreme Leader!" Ouma interrupts.  
"You lead the organization I've been hunting for months."  
Shuichi was his beloved detective?  
Ouma has to admit that was a little hot.  
He grabs Shuichi's wrist again, pulling him down to the bed. Shuichi gasps in alarm as Ouma pulls his face into Shuichi's.  
"I can't let you go now," Ouma says in a low voice. "If you get out, I'll have to kill you."  
Shuichi stays silent, wondering whether to believe his classmate's lies.  
"How do you feel about leading the organization with me?" Ouma says thoughtfully. "You're pretty smart so you'd be good to work here."  
"I.. I can't!" Shuichi pulls back, his face suddenly reddening even more. "I can't work for the organization I've been hunting since they gave us our first Ultimate assignments!"  
"I had a feeling you'd say something like that when I asked," Ouma pouts.  
Shuichi stays silent, backing toward the window.  
"Hey, wait, Shuichi, I..."  
Ouma runs to the desk and writes something quick, tearing the paper(with his number on it) and shoving it into Shuichi's hands. Shuichi pauses to read it and pulls out a pen from his pocket. He gives the pen to Ouma.  
"That has my number on it as well."  
And then he was gone.  
Ouma looks over the pen, twirling it in his fingers and examining it. Shuichi's company was so successful he had his own name engraved pens. At 15.  
Ouma reads the fancy handwriting, continuing to turn it over. The pen was truly...

normal.  
The pen was back to normal, Ouma's typical purple inked writing utensil for school. He'd been fantasizing for too long, day dreaming in the small stories he wrote of himself and his crush. He didn't notice what brought him out of it until his shoulder was poked again.  
"Hey, Kokichi," it was so weird to think Shuichi was back to using his last name. "It's time for lunch."  
"Yeah!" Akamatsu beams. "Whatcha writin' anyways?" She reaches to grab the book...  
and Ouma slams it shut, quickly tucking it back into his bag along with the pen.  
"Super top secret evil leader stuff, Akamatsu and my beloved Shuichi!" He smirks at Shuichi's blush, both at the first name use and beloved.   
Ouma swings his bag over his shoulder. "Well let's go! I haven't eaten in like a million days!"  
They ignore his lies and follow him to the cafeteria.  
Even if the story and pen were lies, he'd continue to enjoy thinking about what could be. No. He'd stop thinking about coulds. Ouma runs up to Shuichi.  
"Hey, Shuichi," Ouma says urgently. "Can I speak to you real quick? I have a question for detective ears only."  
Kaede gets the message and quickly leaves.  
Ouma can't help but grin as Shuichi looks confused.  
"Shuichi, I have a crush on you. Well, no, I'm in love with you sounds a bit more appropriate."  
Shuichi pauses, then laughs and blushes, not out of bad intentions. "That was a lie, right?"  
Ouma freezes, feeling his chest make some sorta funny emotion. It was telling him to get out, of course he couldn't trust anybody, what he wrote was fiction.  
Supreme Leaders don't feel.  
He turns away, then turns back and pulls out his notebook. The purple ink notebook, with every damn story or failed confession he'd ever written. Ouma jabs the book into Shuichi's chest, pretending to 'drop' it. It didn't even pass off as a lie, as it was quite intentional.  
"Of course it was a lie!" He laughs and spins on his heel, heading off again...  
Shuichi, caught off guard, lets it fall to the ground. The pages had crumpled a little, but were still readable.  
"Ouma, whats th..."  
Ouma had disappeared from the scene, just as the thief did in another world, and went back to the classroom to eat alone.  
Thieves and detectives don't mix, after all.

(A/N: lmao this kinda sucks but I've had the idea in my head for ages and wanted to put it down on... not paper but you get what I mean.  
Thank you if you've read this far and please feel free to leave feedback in the comments or visit my 'requests' page!)

**Author's Note:**

> how’d you feel about that plot twist tho :^)  
> i’ve been thinking of this idea for weeks now and just had to write it down.  
> btw, for those of you who want to know, Shuichi did go find Ouma  
> it went well for both of them if you catch my drift :^)


End file.
